What May Be
by Neflie14
Summary: 16yr saiyan girl OC. Has all sorts of fun with the boys in later chapters. M for mature content. Swearing violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

Just a fanfic created by me. A story I wanted to write. Probably not what others want to read though LOL. Its just about a 16yr old saiyan girl who crash lands on earth. Has a bit of fun with some of the guys ;) not that she's a ho, but there is some action :P.

Oh and I know I have terrible grammar, and timing and stuff. Please forgive me. If it really bothers you please contact me and I shall do what I can. I swear I will TRY to refrain from being an ass. It's the biggest part of my personality so please don't take it personally.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Dragonball, Z or GT. This story is from MY own imagination though and I own that.

"ughhh..." What...what is going on? Why am I so sore? Why is it so dark? Wait. Wha, what's that light? Who is that? Why can't I move?

"Are you okay?" asks the stranger moving something off of me. Until then I hadn't even notice that I was covered with debris.

"I..I..think so?" Why does he sound so far away? He's right infront of me yet it sounds as though he's miles away.

"Okay, hold on. I'm going to try move you." He said while cradling my head in one of his giant hands, while his other gently slides beneath my knees. Strange. He seems to life me without any effort what so ever.

"Alright." I squeaked as he began to rise up from the darkness. The light temporarily blinding me, I managed to ask him "What's your name?"

"I'm Goku. Whats your name?" He spoke cheerily.

My name? And it was at this point I finally noticed we were flying. The pain of the light subsided and I was finally able to see what my rescuer looked liked. Surprisingly he was striking. His jet black hair shining in the sun and those black pearl eyes seemed to be shimmering all of their own accord. He was really quite handsome.

"My name?" I stutter. "My name is...is...I'm, I'm...I'm sorry I can't seem to concentrate right now. My head is throbbing."

"I'm not surprised." he says with a slight grin on his face.

"What happened?" I ask as he touches back down on the ground.

"Well you had a pretty nasty crash actually. I was surprised to find you alive in there.? He pauses and looks in my eyes. Those eyes felt like they could stare right into your soul. But it wasn't threatening, in a way it was actually quite calming.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asks with a note of concern.

"I'll try." I say as he lowers me to the ground. He's surprisingly quite tall. He leans down and ever so gently places my feet on the ground. I try and steady myself, but muscles all over my body ache in protest at the slightest bit of effort. "agh.." I grunt and collapse forward.

"I gotcha." He says sweeping me back up into his arms a little to quickly and I let out a little yelp. "I'm so sorry, Sometimes I forget my own strength." He exclaims. He quickly kneels to the ground and lays me down in fear of hurting me anymore.

"No, no its okay. The crash just seems to have taken a huge toll on my body."

"Well the crash was pretty intense. You left a pretty good sized hole there. Not to mention you ship is destroyed." he states as he looks over his shoulder to the enormous crater behind him. "So," He says softly as he gazes back down at me. "You still haven't told me you're name."

I forgot he had even asked what it was. Ugh. Why was it so hard to recall a seemingly easy answer. He continues to stare at me with a grin on his face. My he was handsome. I feel a blush coming on and it quickly snaps me back to try give an answer to his question. Finally it comes to me and I speak softly "My name. My name is Nelfie."

"Nice to meet you Nelfie." he says the grin on his face growing larger. "So shall we go?"

"Go?"

"Yes, go and see if we can get you all fixed up. I have a friend that lives near here. She should be able to help you out." He explains with the grin on his face never subsiding.

"Oh okay." I answer. No reason not to trust him. I don't sense any harmful or evil intentions from him. Then it dawns on me. He's, he's incredibly powerful. I can't believe I didn't notice right away. He's more powerful than he's leading me to believe. But that's okay. So am I. Though I think he might already have an inclination.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks innocently.

"sure. I don't think I could fly myself there right now anyway."

"Don't worry we won't be flying." He says as he slowly sits me up. But as he goes to put his arm under my legs he abruptly stops. Looking down at the ground and back up to my face. He repeats this action a couple more times until I look down to see whats caught his attention. I realize then what he's been staring at. My tail. I blush uncontrollably. All of a sudden he leaps up and jumps back.

"You have a, a...which means you're a sai...a saiyan!" He shouts with bewilderment. A saiyan. How'd he know I was a saiyan.

I look down again and couldn't help but let out a giggle. Here I thought he was disgusted by my tail. Then it hits me. "How'd you know I was a saiyan?" I ask.

"Because..." he stammers " Because I'm a saiyan too!"

In shock I jump to my feet without giving a second thought to my injuries and I start rambling "WOW! I've never met another saiyan before! But where's your tail? Are you the only one here? Is this where we come from?' but before I could bark out another question my head started swimming and I was losing my balance. I begin to stumble and all of a sudden Goku's forgetting all about the tail and is more concerned with catching me as my legs seem to give way.

"Are you are okay?" he inquires sounding far away again. Shoot. I should have been more careful. My head is swimming. I can feel myself slipping away as I hear him calling my name. I try hold on to that but its getting harder to concentrate on his voice.

I try, but the darkness... 


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this chapter is from Goku's POV. I just want to let everyone know that I will be jumping POV's sometimes just so there is no confusion. Also I noted quite a bit of grammatical errors and I think some spelling ones as well. **_

_**I was really quite excited since this is my first fanfic. I am trying to pace myself and not make so many errors this time. Please feel free to review I will be taking your criticisms with all the intentions of using them to help build me as a better writer. :)**_

Oh and Italicized content is the POV's thought. Just to let you know.

_Wow. Another saiyan and a female one too boot. She's quite young really. Shem might just be the same age as Goten._

"Wow" a whisper escapes my lips. I rest my chin on my arms. The chair I'm straddling seems a bit small now. Cocking my head to side I study her. Not only is she young, but she's quite cute too. Then in a familiar pose I raise my hand behind my head and laugh. If Chi Chi ever heard me say that she'd kill me for sure. I give another quick laugh. But still its hard not to notice. Her lightly tanned skin, long jet black way locks. A bit unruly, though it only seemed to enhance her beauty.

I laugh again, in classic Goku pose. Man if Chi Chi ever knew what I was thinking Vegeta would be the only male saiyan left. Speaking of the devil. He's coming this way. He probly wants a look at this female. He probably doesn't even believe she is a saiyan. I gaze at her once more. There's something about her.

_ I've seen cute girls before, so why can't I stop staring at you? Maybe its because you're the first saiyan female I've met._

"Hmmm." I moan, better move back a bit. I'm way to close, and I slide my chair back a couple of feet. With my head cocked to the left and my chin resting on my arms I still can't figure out why I can't turn my gaze away.

_Maybe its just the lighting._

The sun is setting and the orange glow seems to make it look as though she's glowing. "Hmm.." Yeah thats probably it. Just then Vegeta and Bulma enter the room.

"So how's our patient?" She asks.

"She seems to be doing alright." I answer. Still staring at her.

"I can't believe she's a saiyan?"

"Me too..." I whisper.

"Hmph" Vegeta snorts as he stands in the corner arms folded and same old scowl on his face. His eyes on Nelfie. "I highly doubt she's a saiyan. You and I Kakarot are the last two pure blooded saiyans left in the universe."

"Yeah but Vegeta you've seen her tail." I interrupt,"Doesn't that argue the contrary?"

"Well if she's a true saiyan, why is she so young Kakarot? You and I are both much older than that child there. Remember the last saiyan child to leave the planet Vegeta was well over 40 years ago, and the last one was you!" He retorts quite vehemently.

"Yeah, true.." I pause and then quickly answer "Well what if she was on a planet that aged you slowly?"

"Preposterous!" He yells.

"Well she does seem to be a real saiyan Vegeta. I mean, well look at her. That thick jet black hair, and obviously the TAIL. But she also seems to be very strong." She trails off.

Vegeta just snorts at Bulmas statement knowing full well that if he voiced his denials once more it would just start an argument with that blasted woman.

I glance over at him. he too can't seem to stop himself collecting quick glances at her. I wonder if he finds her attractive as well? But knowing him he'll never admit to it. Just then he shoots me a glare.

_Oops. he must of sensed me staring at him._

I turn quickly from his 'quit staring at me or else' scowl. I turn back to the sleeping girl. Still there IS definitely something about her.

"She really is stunning isn't she?" Blurts Bulma. Leave it to her to make an awkward situation more so. But to avoid any suspicion I fall back on the old hand behind my head clueless routine.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed?" still laughing with that darn hand behind my head.

"Well, that's not surprising." she states "but I thought that even you would have grasped the obvious. But don't you think so Vegeta?" she asks as she turns to him. He instantly turns a light shade of pink which gives him away. So he did notice. Sly dog.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about woman!" he protests.

"Oh surely you must have noticed Vegeta. That perfect skin, petite well toned frame, her somewhat delicate features, and that gorgeous long hair. If I wasn't such a beauty myself I would almost be jealous." She said checking over the sleeping girl.

Yes Bulma was right. Despite a few scrapes and bruises from the crash, her skin seemed to be flawless and her body was very well toned. Then she Bulma starts up again.

"Not to mention look at those..." she says as she holds up the blanket the girl is using with one hand, while the other hand is poking her left breast with a finger. The shocking site of what Bulma was doing was enough to send Vegeta and I falling to the floor...

"Bulma!" I protest. "What, what are you doing?"

"What?" She asks looking up at me from the side of the bed. "They are really quite perfect. Almost as good as mine." She states.

"You can't just touch her there while she's sleeping!" I yell.

"Why? We're both women and it's not like I'm being a perv and grabbing it with my whole hand."

"Are you crazy women!" Vegeta buts in.

"Oh really you two are such children. Like the both of you have never seen breasts before." She adds. That statement alone was enough to send Vegeta and I into more protest and we both were berating her with arguments trying to hide our embarrassment.

We didn't even notice that others were actually entering the room, until someone seemed to break the endless jabbering coming from our mouths.

"So is this her?" asks Trunks.

"Yeah, this is her." Bulma answers, thank god.

"How is doing? She doesn't seem all that bad." He says as he walks over and examines her.

"She seems to be fine. Her vitals are steady. She might have a bit of a concussion, but after a crash like that. I'm surprised she's alive at all from what Goku told me." She motions over to me.

"Was it really that bad dad?" asks Goten.

"Yeah it was son. Her ship was completely destroyed. When I found her she was under a lot of debris. I thought I was going to be recovering a body after I sensed to initial impact. But I was surprised when I could feel her ki afterwards." I pause thinking about how I found her. Under that pile of hair. She looked like giant hairball at first glance. I thought she was some sort of hairy alien until I heard her groan. "Yeah, she's quite powerful too. I mean you can't sense it right now, but I think she's able to hide it even when unconscious. The amount of damage on her pod she should have been killed, atleast suffered more serious injuries."

"Could she really be that strong?" he asks yet again turning and looking at me with disbelief on his face.

"She might be the third or fourth most powerful person in currently on the planet."

"Oh get off it Kakarot!" Vegeta jumps in "That is absolutely ridiculous and you know it!"

"I'm telling you, she's a lot more powerful then she looks."

"Really? Wow dad. Thats incredible." he says with an air of excitement in his voice as he looks over at her.

"Not really considering she's a saiyan." I announce and as soon as I do gasps and more questions fill the room. But that statement seemed to annoy Vegeta and he wasn't going to let that go.

"I've already told you Kakarot, she can't be a saiyan she's way to young." he protests.

"Yeah, she looks about our age hey Trunks?" Goten chimes in.

"Uh huh. But I though your dad was the last saiyan to leave planet Vegeta before Freiza blew it up." he questions and raises an eyebrow.

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you!" Vegeta roars.

"Yeah, but what if I wasn't. Maybe she was sent out before I was?" I add.

"But then wouldn't she be older?" Trunks shoots back.

"Exactly!" insists Vegeta.

"I can't explain it." I say, "But I honestly think she really is a saiyan. Not just because of the tail, but because she admitted so herself." Vegeta was gonna protest more but we were all suddenly distracted by a soft groan and movement from the topic of our discussion.

"Where...where am I?" she whispers. Bulma leans down and grabs her hand.

"You're here at my home, I'm Bulma. How do you feel?" She inquires.

Nelfie lets out another groan as she tries to sit herself up. "I think I'm alright."

"Don't try move."Bulma insists."Here let me help you." and she pushes a button on the side of the bed that raises Nelfie into a sitting position.

"HI there." I say as I move my chair closer to her. "So do you feel any better? You had me worried when you fainted." I cock my head again to the side and smile. She looks at me for a moment then returns a soft smile. It startles me, she really is beautiful, and those eyes are at the center of that beauty. I didn't really notice after the crash. But now that things are calmer here they are really entrancing. The way the sun hits them they look gold, but before they were a deep brown. Almost black.

"You're, Goku? You pulled me out of the crater." She says looking me directly in the eye.

"Yup, thats me." I tell her reassuringly with a grin and I break eye connection by closing mine. As I do she looks around the room to each person there staring at her. I open my eyes again and see the puzzled look on her face.

"Oh these are my friends." I tell her. "The one beside you is Bulma. Next to her is her son Trunks. The grouchy guy in the corner is Vegeta, he's Trunks' father. This guy," I smile and push him closer"is my son, Goten." The introduction seems to have worked her face softens once again and the smile returns.

"HI, I'm Nelfie" she whispers with a sweetness I hadn't noticed before. A slight blush on her face creeps up, and she lowers her head with a bit of embarrassment.

"So my dad says you're a saiyan?" Goten inquires while moving a step closer. Vegeta snorts int he background but no one seems to really mind. Her cheeks grow a little brighter with the question and she folds her hands on her lap.

"Yeah, I am..." she admits softly, and just as soon as she does, the room falls silent with disbelief. I just grin at the looks on everyone's faces. The simple admission was able to drive them all speachless, with expressions of disbelief on their faces.

Not me though. I already knew the truth.

_**A/N- So I guess thats it for this chapter. I will get the next one up soon. I am looking forward to reading reviews as they come in. I don't really know how the title of the story fits into it but I couldn't think of anything else to call it LOL. But thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone so I kinda don't what I'm doing...obviously lol. But I THINK I fixed the second chapter? I hope. So anwhooooo this chapter is from Nelfie's POV, I know Nelfie right I couldn't think of a name and thats what my nieces call me they couldn't pronounce Jeanelle so it became Nelle which wasn't cute enough sounding so it became Nelfie...I know right...so um yeah...anyway here's the third instalment. Oh btw a little action here :P**_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah bladdi funking blah I don't own it. And by it I mean DBZ...**_

"I can't believe it has been three days since I crash landed here." I say to myself as I look in the mirror. I was finally able to get out of bed and walk around. But these clothes Bulma lent me are...a little too small. The light blue top is way too tight around my chest and too low cut! My breasts look as though they're gonna suddenly bust the flimsy thing. Just the mere thought makes me turn bright red. "I've gotta change into something else. Maybe she has something that's not so...tight?

I look at myself in the mirror once more and let out a giggle. The clothes she gave me looked really nice, different story once on my body. Between the over stretched top and the painted on pants I looked as though I shouldn't be able to move. Well better go find Bulma and see if she has anything looser.

I make my way down the hall not quite sure where I was heading to but positive I would find her, or someone who knew where to look. My mind started going over the past couple of days. All the questions from everyone, learning that it was almost fifty years since planet Vegeta were destroyed.

I had no recollection of my home planet though. I grew up on a small planet at the edge of the universe. It was peaceful there. The people were kind; they had no real need for warriors. But it was an older male warrior who raised me. Who trained me. .

Then they explained to me how having a tail enabled me to transform at a full moon. My home didn't have a moon though. Apparently I was supposed to destroy that planet, but the planet I was raised on had its moon destroyed a few months before I showed. This is why the plan to destroy it never came to fruition.

I can say it was very different from here. There are so many people. The sky is so bright. It wasn't so where I came from. The atmosphere was almost like a perpetual twilight, and there weren't so many cities like here. Here everyone always seemed to be rushed.

Consumed in my thoughts I hadn't realized how far along I was, and when I looked up I noticed Bulmas son coming closer. Oh no. He sees me. I was hoping no one would see me in these clothes. He smiles at me, and gives a wave. I wave shyly back.

"Hi." He says as he stops just infront of me.

"Hi." I whisper back. My eyes not meeting his but are staring at his feet.

"Whats up?" he says casually.

"uh nothing, I was just about to go see your mother."

"Oh, really what for?"

"About, these clothes..." I trail off and look up. He looks me in the eyes and then down at my shirt. He quickly looks back up at me and suddenly blushes, which makes me blush. Ahh...this is so awkward. We both turn our heads away from each other. "Yeah, I was wondering if she had anything...bigger?"

"Umm...I don't think so. You're a little taller than her so I don't think she has anything that will fit you."

"Oh." I say with a disappointed sigh.

"But, I think I have something that may fit you better. If you don't mind wearing some guy clothes?"

"No, that would be fine. As long as its not...this?" I say, looking down at the tiny blue shirt. I look up at him. He's staring at me again. He looks at me again, turns a brighter shade of red then quickly turns around. My hand instinctively covers my chest. I feel more flushed now then ever.

"This way..." He murmurs, his hand gesturing for me to follow him. The rest of the walk to his room is completed in awkward silence. The both of us not really knowing what to say to the other.

We get to his room. He opens the door and nods his head for me to come in. I stand in the doorway as he goes over to a closet on the other side of the room. He pushes the majority of the garments aside and grabs beige colored pants.

"Here." He says handing me the pants. "These were mine last year. They should fit you fine. They have a built in belt, so you don't have to worry if the waist doesn't fit." Then he takes a few steps over to the right towards a dresser on the other side. He opens the middle drawer, rummages through it for a bit before pulling out a black top. "This should fit you better than..." He stops and blushes once more. "You can get dressed though there." he points toward a bathroom near the closet.

"uh, thanks I.." I pause holding the garments tightly to my chest."I appreciate this."

"No problem." He says as I walk past him. "I'll just wait for you right here. To see if you need anything else."

"Okay."I whisper. I close the door behind me. As soon as I do I let out a huge sigh of relief. _God that couldn't have been anymore awkward_. I set the clothes he gave me down on the counter. Well atleast these are half decent. The black tank looked big enough to cover what needed covering, and the beige pants would go all the way to the floor and not cut the circulation off to my thighs.

I remove the little blue top and peel the pants Bulma loaned me off. I fold them and place them back on the counter right next to Trunks' stuff. I pick up the pants, holding them up high to look them over. Yes. These are much more suitable then the other ones. I bend over and slide my left leg in making sure my foot came out the bottom. Then I slid my right foot in and pull the pants over my hips. They were a little baggy still, but the belt Trunks mentioned would fix that. I grab the tank and roll it so I could get my head and hair through first. I pull the tank around my neck and slide my arms through.

There. I look in the mirror. That was much better. The tank was form fitting but it didn't look as though my chest was gonna rip it apart, and the pants hung nicely on my hips and just low enough so I didn't have to make a hole for my tail.

Pleased with my appearance I walk out the bathroom. Trunks stands up from the bed. Looks at me and blushes yet again. _I really wish he would stop that I don't know if my the rest of my body can handle ALL my blood going to my face_.

"So is everything alright?" he asks, his eyes resting on the floor.

"Yeah. This is great. Thank you so much Trunks." I say softly crossing my arms at the elbows. Silence again. Feeling the need to break it I blurt out "So, where were you off too?"

"Um, I was off to see my father. He's training in the grav chamber and wants me to join him." He says still looking at the floor. I take a few steps closer towards him which causes him to look up at me. His sudden glance makes me stop dead in my tracks. I'm no more than a couple steps from him now. He really is quite handsome. That Lavender hair and his big blues eyes are a breathtaking combo.

"Do you mind if I join you? I really would like to see you and your father in action." I spurt eagerly. Its true. From what was said, Vegetas' power was only second to Goku and I would really like to see what he's got.

"Uhh. I guess so. Just follow me." He says and without even realizing it he reaches out and touches my arm. The moment his hand touches my skin it was like electricity. We both looked at each other. And suddenly he closes the gap between us. My heart pounding so hard in my chest I swear he can hear it. My breathing becomes shallow and rapid. He's not more then a few inches taller then me but his eyes are looking down into mine and suddenly his other hand is on my hip. Its sheer electricity all over again. No. More like butterflies fluttering all over my body. He pulls me closer, which only heightens the sensation. I can feel his warmth even through his clothes.

I break the intense stair we're giving suddenly, only to feel the hand that was on my arm now on my chin. His thumb just under it and his index finger resting on top. He gently applies pressure bringing my gaze to meet his. We linger for a moment, and then he tilts his head to the right and leans in slowly. He's so close I can feel the breath from his nose on my cheek. I close my eyes and the anticipation of waiting to feel his lips on mine is excruciating. Just as his nose grazes my cheek and as our lips barely meet. A loud booming voice breaks the trance we're both in and reality snaps back.

"Boy! Where are you?" Demands Vegeta's voice ringing down the hall.

"Oh shit." Trunks blurts. Breaking the silence. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes shaking his head. He quickly steps back and gives me a slight look of disappointment or shame.

"I'm sorry we have to go. He really doesn't like to be kept waiting." He explains. Nothing else really coming to my mind I manage to squeak out a short sentence.

"What about your mothers' clothes?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll give them to her later. Lets go." He says making his way to the door. Leaning his head out "Just a minute dad!" He calls out. "C'mon." he nods.

"Yeah." and I follow him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this chapter takes place right after the barely kiss. Its a Nelfie POV. I actually have NO idea where this story is headed. This chapter actually might be boring since I need a little filler till I get to chapter 6. I already have most of that one planned out. It's basically finished. So here's the fourth instalment I guess since I am rambling...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz, I don't claim to. HOWEVER I do own the right to make shit up. **_

_**A/N: This is an alternate universe so I have free range to take things where I wanna go with them. SO please no complaining that "facts" aren't correct. this is my world.**_

Watching Vegeta and Trunks spar was better than I ever could have imagined. I stood there in complete awe of the two saiyans exchanging blow after blow. It completely drove what had transpired only moments earlier out of my head. Now all that remained was the desire to watch them.

The fluidity of their movements, the speed and accuracy seemed to hypnotize me. The raw power. The way Vegeta dodge and weaved from attacks was, was...there WAS only one word to describe it. Grace. Each extension of a body part was done with purpose, yet without thought. Something only obtained by years of dedication and training.

Trunks' movements were less graceful, but no less hypnotic. His perfect form, something he inherited from his father I'm guessing. Every move calculated out with determination. But it was his intense stare that made you not wanna take your eyes off him. Those electric blue eyes.

_He's just so...beautiful._

Yes. That seemed to be the only way to describe him while fighting. He was beautiful. Just then I let out a loud sigh. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. The sigh was loud enough to catch Trunks' attention for a split second.

But that was all that was needed. Vegeta took the opportunity and with a quick left hook struck Trunks to the floor. The sound of contact between fist and skull made me cringe.

"Pay attention boy." said Vegeta sternly, staring at the lump on the ground that was his son.

"Lucky shot." He grunts as he stands. He rubs his face with the back of his hand checking for blood.

"Maybe I should call Kakarot. He always seems to be willing to put up a half decent fight." Vegeta threatens. "Then you could go play with that ridiculous saiyan girl that has you so distracted." he grumbled.

Trunks looks over blushing a bit. I'm not sure what made me blush first. The remark Vegeta just made, or seeing the look on Trunks's face after he said it. But it was that remark that made him transform.

In a flash of light his hair went from lavender to golden. His eyes from electric blue to a beautiful intense teal. He was a little taller, and his muscles were now more defined. To have such power within him was it was absolutely spellbinding. But Vegeta just let out a booming chuckle.

"Hahahaha Seems like you're ready to get serious. Showing off for our newest little saiyan are we?" he said throwing his head back in amusement. In the same blinding flash Vegeta now stood there with the same blonde hair and teal eyes and golden flashes of energy surrounding both of them. Unfolding his arms Vegeta took on his classic stance and Trunks remained with his fists clenched at his side.

Then with a surge of energy Vegeta flew at Trunks throwing a punch at him. Trunks managing to block his fathers attack, was sent sliding a few feet back. Vegeta not being the one to waste an opportunity was quickly beside his son giving him a left fist to his ribs. Trunks huddled over as Vegeta removed the fist from his side and went to throw a left to his face but Trunks blocked and countered with one of his own.

Whips of golden energy clashed as the two raged on. They were moving so fast now I was only to catch a glimpse of them here and there dodging or blocking.

_This is TOTALLY awesome._

I haven't really seen such power before, the warriors I trained with weren't this strong. I mean I could probably hold my own with Trunks, it might be a different story with Vegeta.

_I think I could take him though...maybe get in a few good shots before having the crap kicked outta me._

The battle raged on for a few more minutes. Vegeta was taunting Trunks still. I found myself sitting on the flour outta the way. Just in case a stray ki blast came my way. I found out the hard way a minute earlier when Trunks blasted a few at Vegeta. One just happened to "accidentally" come my way...

_I hope he gets one in the face..._

I think with a slight frown on my face. Knowing full well Vegeta knew exactly where I was standing and directed that towards me.

_Jerk._

If I hadn't been watching them so closely I probably would have been back in the medical unit for a few days and now Trunks seems reluctant on sending anymore ki blasts out. I think he knew what his father was doing.

_I bet he's trying to play it safe so there aren't anymore close calls._

As these thoughts are swirling in my head, father and son are still going blow for blow. When suddenly Bulma interrupts and Trunks is distracted and of course in true Vegeta fashion took that moment to finish the fight. With a knee to Trunks' midsection he clasped his hands over his head bringing them down on his sons' head sending Trunks crashing to the grav chamber floor.

_Ouch...he's gonna feel that later..._

"Hmmph. A true saiyan never takes his mind off the battle. Never let the outside world distract you boy." Vegeta lectured as he was hovering over Trunks, who was still picking himself off the floor. Then Bulma's voice crackled over the intercom again.

"Trunks? Vegeta? Have you seen Nelfie? I was looking for her but she wasn't in her room. I wanted to take her shopping for some new clothes since the ones I gave her probably aren't fitting all to well." she said.

"Oh I'm right here Miss Bulma." I answer, feeling a little ashamed I didn't have the clothes she gave me on still.

"Now what I have I told you about calling me that. It's just Bulma ok." she said with a sterness, but still managing to keep her voice kind.

"I'm sorry Mi...I mean Bulma. I keep forgetting."

"Thats fine. Now why don't you make your way over to the common room and we'll get going. Oh and Trunks Goten is coming over and will be here soon. Why don't you and him tag along?" she asked Trunks who was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah sure mom. I'll ask Goten when he gets here if thats ok." he said glaring over to his father. Vegeta now standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked at them both slyly, a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"Woman, I don't think the new brat has a problem with getting new clothes." he said cocking an eyebrow at them with that smirk.

"What do you mean?" Bulma questioned over the intercom.

"Why don't you ask the boy and the brat what they were doing in his room a while ago?" he chuckled.

"B-b-but we didn't," Trunks was stammering with his eyes wide staring at his father with absolute shock.

"what? How? we never" I tried to explain but I was having just as much trouble as Trunks was and having half the blood in my body now rush to my face didn't help matters either. We both were staring at Vegeta in disbelief. I was wondering what exactly did he think we do?

_He doesn't think we actually went further than a tiny kiss does he?_

"Vegeta what the hell are you talking about?" Bulma raged through the intercom.

"Why don't you ask your son?" he chuckled "He seems to have supplied the new brat with some of his own clothes." He looked at us both. His eyes narrowing when Trunks couldn't speak up.

_If I didn't know any better I'd swe_ar he was jealous...

"Its not like that Bulma. I-i-i was just, well your clothes didn't fit and I was coming to see you but I ran into Trunks. I wanted, you know, something that fit better, and he told me I wouldn't really fit any of your clothes so we went to his room..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say next. I really didn't want to say anything about the kiss. But Vegeta interrupted before I could say anything else.

"And?" said Vegeta smugly cocking another eyebrow towards me.

"And NOTHING DAD! I just gave her a pair of old pants and an old top." Trunks argued a little angry at what his father was insinuating.

"Well thats no big deal. Vegeta you were making it sound as though they were fooling around." she just laughed at the thought "Geeze she's only been here three days Vegeta I'm sure they would like to get to know each other first before they had sex." my mouth just dropped at the statement. I couldn't really believe what I heard her say.

_Sex? Okay now I'm mortified...the last thing I really wanted to talk about infront of Trunks and his parents is sex...kill me know..._

"MOM!" Trunks screamed at the intercom. "I really don't think I want to hear you talk about sex." he whispered to her.

_Please someone just ki blast me into oblivion right now..._

I thought as I facepalmed myself. Looking back at Vegeta I see a expression of self-satisfaction.

_Jerk._

"Oh c'mon Trunks I was only joking, besides sex is only natural. Although I would prefer it if you got to know a girl before you take her into your bedroom."

"MOM! PLEASE!" screamed Trunks utterly mortified at the language and bluntness of his mother. She just giggled over the intercom.

"Ok ok," she giggles. "Just come to the common room so we can get going, ok sweety?"

He lets out a big sigh. "Fine mom. We'll be there right away."

"Ok hun. Oh and Vegeta you're more than welcome to join us. We'll be going for lunch as well."

"Hmph. Forget it women. I have more important things to do than accompany you on one of your stupid shopping excursions." he grumbled.

"Your loss. See you in a bit hun." She said to Trunks before cutting the com. Trunks clearly annoyed was staring daggers at his father.

"Whats your problem boy. Upset I disclosed your little rendezvous with the brat there?" he nodded in my direction.

_Oh god he really is a great big JERK!_

"NO!" Trunks snapped "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"From the way both of your ki's were fluctuating when you were in your room and even before that. I find it hard to believe "nothing" happened." He said matter-of-factly. "Besides...her scent is all over you boy. So something happened."

_My scent? Damn saiyan senses anyway...god I beg of you mercy. Please just kill me already._

Trunks just glared at his father. Vegeta walked up to him with the same expression on his face, obviously not liking being challenged by his son. Having a feeling things could get ugly I spoke up.

"Nothing happened, really Vegeta." I stated not wanting things to get out of control, and really really wanting to get out of there. I could imagine my face must be scarlet by now being as how the rest of my blood is probably there now after being thoroughly embarrassed by both Vegeta and Bulma.

"Bullshit." he said crossing his arms and facing me. I was kind of shocked that he called me on it. But not being the one to back down I simply walked over to him and looked right into his eyes.

"Fine." I said. "We just barely kissed when we heard your loud mouth came booming down the hallway. Problem?" I declared placing my hands on my hips. Out of the corner of my eye I see Trunks' face redden and mouth hit the floor.

"Ne-nel-Nelfie..." he stumbles clearly shocked what I had revealed to his father.

"So what about it Vegeta. What's it to you? Why are you so concerned about what happens between Trunks and I?" I inquire with a demanding tone.

"It concerns me when the boy can't concentrate. When he spars with me he should be focused on fighting me. NOT concerned with some little brat." he spat. I just looked him dead in the eye not knowing whether I should slap him for calling me a brat or ki blast him to the wall. But I just let a little smirk curl my lips.

"C'mon Trunks." I say grabbing his wrist and spinning around towards the door. "Your mother is waiting." I lead him out of the grav room, my tail flicking in anger at the Prince of Saiyans.

_Vegeta. You're a big Jerk._

**_A/N: So this is where I am leaving it for now. It took me a while to finish this one. Hopefully I get chapter five out faster. Not easy though when you have a 9yr and two toddlers demanding your every single second LOL. But like I said I'm almost done 6 and I've started on 7. So please be patient _**

**_OH and thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome._**


	5. Chapter 5

_ **So here's the deal. I've had one hell of month. Shit happened. I felt like the devil was having a good old time screwing with my meager existence...**_

_**But some things have calmed down now. So anways I've scrapped the original chapter five and have re-written it, the old one went NOWHERE lol. So here's the new chapter five.**_

_**Oh and no complaining about how inaccurate my timeline is LOL this is my A/U go make your own :P.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z another awesomer person owns those rights however Nelfie is of my own creation, but I'm not worried about anyone stealing that XD

Finally after a long afternoon of shopping and being forced to try on outfit after outfit Nelfie was back in her room resting up before supper. She was just lying on her bed thinking of her old life. She missed it. She missed her father mostly.

Keitaro, even if he was her father she still considered him quite handsome. His powder blue skin, charcoal grey eyes and hair to match made him a sight to see. Even among his race he was considered exceptional. How he came to be her father though wasn't under happy circumstances. He had lost his wife and son when the planets' moon was destroyed a few weeks before she arrived.

The debris from the moon hit their particular area hard and in a feild not far from their village his wife and son we caught in a blast. He became an outcast, grieving alone. Then one day, again not far from the village, another impact. The village decided to investigate, and there in the crater was a pod, and in the pod was a crying baby.

Everyone who gathered seemed to be afraid and didn't want to interfere with the child. They talked amongst themselves saying that it was a bad omen, that death follows where ever a spaceship like that shows up. But to Keitaro she was still just a baby, so infront of everyone he flew down and gathered her in the cloak telling all who were there that he would take the baby and raise it as his own.

That's how it started. He took the crying baby to his home and proceeded to take care of her. He told her stories about the first day they spent together, how once he figured that she was hungry and that she ate more then he did. After being fed he discovered her to be a very quiet and happy baby, and surprisingly strong. But the moment he fell in love with her was when in the middle of the night she crawled out of her crib and walked over to his bed because she was scared of the the storm that was raging.

She liked that story the best. But the image of that last day still seemed to take over. She hadn't even realized, until there was a knock on the door, that she had been crying. She quickly sat up on the bed and allowed whoever it was entry.

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering...oh, are you okay?" asked Bulma, she was a little surprised to see the young saiyan wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just miss my dad is all..." she replied letting a few more tears fall before wiping them away.

"Awe, sweetie...it must be tough huh? Being away from all you've ever known?" she cooed as she wrapped her arm around Nelfie's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is...I miss him so very much. I loved him a lot, it didn't matter if he wasn't my real father, he raised me like I was his. I felt like I was HIS, and he was mine..." she bawled into Bulmas' shoulder. Bulma just held her, trying to comfort the distraught saiyan.

"Well you know, maybe he's alive-" the older woman started but was soon cut off by the young woman still clinging to her.

"No...I know in my heart he didn't survive when I left. He couldn't have. Frieza's men were too strong for us. That's why...thats why he shoved me into the pod so I could get away! But he should have come with me! He could have!"Nelfie yelled. She let the tears fall freely now as she hugged the woman beside her.

_Poor girl. She lost the only family she had ever known..._

Thought Bulma listening to the the heart broken child clinging to her shirt. She smiled looking down at her though. Knowing why her father sacrificed himself to save her.

"You know Nelfie, you're right your father probably could have come with you. But I bet he wanted to make sure the most important thing in his life was safe." she paused allowing the crying girl to look up at her. "He wanted you to live, thats what mattered most to him. So even if he's gone, I'm sure he's happy that you are alive, and most importantly you found somewhere new you could call home with people who care for you also. I know this is a little soon Nelfie, but I hope you come to think of us as family okay?" Bulma finished giving the girl a hug before standing.

"Now come on. We are having a little get together with Goku's family, its a picnic out in the yard. So why don't you put on one the sundresses we bought today, Okay?" said a cheery Bulma, trying to get the girl to smile. Nelfie just looked up at Bulma seeing the kind smile, wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled back.

"Okay." she said standing. Nelfie was grateful for Bulma. Bulma had taken her in without question, and now was treating her as if she was family. She was sad her father was gone, but Bulma was right. She guessed that he was probably happy she found someplace and people who cared for her, and that made her happy.

Shortly after Bulma left Nelfie to finish getting the picnic prepared, Nelfie walked out into the "backyard"(which was more like a nature preserve really), she was greeted with smiling faces. Bulma sitting on a Blanket with her daughter Bulla, gave Nelfie a wink. Nelfie smiled and blushed a little knowing the dress she put on was approved.

Bulma wasn't the only one who approved, as soon as she walked out of the house a few mouths literally dropped. The form fitting light yellow cotton sundress seemed to be made specifically for her. The cap sleeves hung just off her shoulders, and a bow sitting under her bust accentuated her small waist, and the hem coming to just above her knee made her legs look miles long. Goku of course was the first at voicing his opinion.

"Wow Nelfie you sure look great!" Goku chirped as he walked over to her.

"Um, thank you."She said blushing as Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulders walking her over to his wife.

"Nelfie I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Chi Chi. Oh and the other three with her are my oldest son Gohan, his wife Videl and the little munchkin with them is my grand daughter Pan." He beamed and Nelfie shyly smiled at the family. She bowed before greeting them all.

"Hi, I'm Nelfie. It's nice to meet all of you." she said with a low voice. Sensing her nervousness Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous everyone here is really pleased to have met you. Everyone is really friendly too, well everyone one aside from Vegeta." He joked and everyone laughed.

"Hn." Grunted Vegeta from under a tree.

"Oh don't mind him." Said Goku. "He's always been grouchy, I guess it comes with the territory of being the Prince of all Saiyans." He laughed. She looked over at Vegeta.

_He's a prince? Hmph. No wonder he's a royal jerk._

She inwardly laughed at the thought.

"For your information Kakarot, I am not grouchy. I am annoyed that you all keep fawning over that ridiculous child." he snapped.

_Ridiculous? Child? Oh he's an ass..._

She grumble in her head.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta she may be young but she's no where near being ridiculous. You're just upset because you don't think she's a real saiyan." Goku said looking over at a brooding Vegeta. Nelfie just frowned at him, not liking being called a ridiculous child. She found him to be the ridiculous one. There he was standing all high and mighty still wearing the training gear he had on that morning.

"Oh come off it Vegeta,"Bulma cut in. "She's here alone without her family. I think you could be a little kinder to her." She warned.

"Hn." He just grunted again turning away from the group. Bulma just sighed knowing that he wasn't going to give in anytime soon. It was best to just let him be for a while.

"So Nelfie, its nice to meet you. As my father stated I'm Gohan." He greated her. "Forgive me if I am being a little too forward, but how is it that you're younger than my father and Vegeta, when Vegetasi was destroyed about 40 years ago?" he inquired of the young girl. The question had completely taken her by surprise. Well not the question its self but the information in it.

_40 years? But...I'm only 11...well 16 here...but 40 years? That's not possible...ITS JUST NOT FREAKING POSSIBLE!_

The information made Nelfies' head spin. She couldn't believe that they were telling her that it was a little forty years had past. She was 16 here, so where did the other 24 years or so go? She is a smart girl, but somehow she couldn't grasp her mind around what Gohan was asking.

"Wait..." she finally managed to get out bewilderment written across her face was an understatement. "But...I'm only 11...well if I went by Earth calculations that would make me 16. B-b-b-but h-how did I manage to lose 24 years? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" she screamed out slumping to the ground. She buried her face into her hands.

_There's no way...there's just no way forty years? H'-how? I should be older? But...I'm still young...I-I-I..._

She didn't know how to finish that thought. The only thoughts that were swirling in her head were questions she had no possible way of answering. Her brain was going in circles and it was giving her a headache, or maybe it was because she found herself crying for the second time that day. She didn't know, and frankly she didn't care, all she wanted now was to go back into her room.

Bulma had crouched down beside the confused and troubled child, not really knowing how to comfort her. She couldn't imagine what it feels like to have lost so much time and to lose a parent.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Bulma said trying to comfort the child beside her. Really though she had no idea how to go about doing so. She never lost a parent, and she has never been so confused about anything as Nelfie is now. "I can't say I know how you're feeling because I don't, but maybe we can help some how?" The young saiyan sat there contemplating the older womans words.

_Could they really help? Everything is so messed up?_

"I-I think I just need to go back to my room..." she said. To be perfectly honest she had no idea if she was going to be okay or not. To her, everything was just one big complicated mess and she didn't know how to deal with the situation at the moment. "I'm sorry to have spoiled your gathering, I didn't mean too..." She stood up and bowed to everyone.

"I'm the one who should apologize to you Nelfie, I thought maybe you knew..." Gohan gave her an apologetic bow.

"Its alright...you didn't know either..." she said turning away from the group. "I think I'll just go rest now."

"Wait. Nelfie." called Goku. "I'm sure we could help you figure out what happened. I mean Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta are all really smart. So maybe there's some kind of clue in your pod. I mean I know its in pretty rough shape but maybe they'll be able to get some information off of it you know. With Bulma and Trunks' smarts I'm sure they could fix it and with Vegeta's knowledge of the universe he'll be pretty useful too!" the child like saiyan grinned at the younger one.

The rest of the group stared at Goku in utter shock. It wasn't the fact that Goku came up with a plan, it wasn't even the plan itself because it was actually a pretty obvious one, it was the fact that Goku came up with it before anyone else had.

"What?" Goku said looking around. "ah...dumb idea huh? Well never mind then hahahah." He said smiling sheepishly with the classic Goku hand behind the head maneuver.

Nelfie had stopped in her tracks at the suggestion. She turned around to look at the taller saiyan. For some reason his words gave her comfort. She just knew she could trust him. She knew he wouldn't let her down. While staring into his eyes, hers began to water. She couldn't control herself; she threw herself into him, embracing Goku in a tight hug. Her small hands clutching tightly to the back of his gi, her face was buried into his chest while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhhh...Hey it's okay..." Goku whispered to Nelfie. "It'll be alright I promise. We'll do everything we can to help you ok." He smiled down at her. She turned her face up to see a huge comforting smile before her that warmed and relaxed her. Then she felt a smaller daintier hand soothingly rubbing her back, upon turning she saw that it was Bulma who also was giving her a warm smile.

"You know its true Nelfie," Bulma began softly, "We will do anything to help find out what happened to you, and to your home alright?" Nelfie turned her gaze from the gentle man infront of her to the caring woman beside her. Letting a few more sniffles escape her, she nodded in understanding.

Really she was grateful for the help they were offering. She had no idea why she was acting the way she was. Before she was cool, and collected. Much like her father, but like him she was never 'cold'. He kept his emotions in check but was never emotionless. He always showed Nelfie he cared, and she was taught to do the same. But now all of a sudden she was becoming more and more like a child.

Her emotions were getting the better of her and she knew not why. But all the same she was glad Goku and Bulma were there. More and more Bulma felt like a mother, even though it was only three days since she arrived. Still Bulma had a way about her, she was strong willed, smart, yet still loving.

So in the few seconds that passed after Bulma spoke Nelfie turned to her completely, breaking free from Goku she hugged her. A little too hard though as Bulma noted to her that she need air, and laughed. Nelfie pulled back and gave her a shy smile, and apologized.

"It's nothing to apologize for Nelfie, remember I have a half saiyan child, and a former saiyan lover. So I know your strength can get away from you every now and then." She laughed. Nelfie looked at her.

_Former? I thought they were still together..._

She thought, but from the way Bulma looks at Vegeta she knew she still cared deeply for him.

_It's obvious why they aren't together still...I don't think any woman could stand that guy for any length of time. Still, its love..._

Nelfie looked back from the brooding prince under the tree to the woman before her. She kind of got it though. They were in a way perfect for one another. She smiled inside for her, but yet felt kind of sad. Vegeta didn't seem the kind of man to openly express any kind of feelings that were 'warm and fuzzy'.

"Anyways Nelfie, the reason I wanted everyone here was because I wanted to invite everyone to a party Capsule Corp is host next Saturday, and another BBq on Sunday. The Capsule party will be very formal, so that means you guys will need to be wearing tuxes you here me?" She looked over at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta and they all grumbled something. "Oh and Nelfie we'll be getting some new dresses for the occasion, and if Chi Chi and Videl would come along we can make a girls day out of it."

So the woman agreed with Buma's plan and the men groaned about having to get dressed up. But they were a little excited about the prospect of good food, since Bulma always let the boys have their fill in the kitchen so the guests can get a fare shake at the food. More details of the bbq were discussed; it was more of a party to introduce Nelfie to the rest of the gang that wouldn't be able to make the dinner.

Nelfie felt a little uncomfortable about it but since this was Bulma, and there was no getting out of it. Since today was Saturday they would go tomorrow to one of the more upscale shops. But before everyone got back to the supper Bulma had one other thing to add.

"Oh guys, you're all getting new tuxes tomorrow as well. This is a very important function and I don't want you guys thinking of showing up in anything other than black formal wear. Which means NO GI's, training suits, or anything that has a hole or stain in it, you got me?" exclaimed a very serious Bulma. "Be sure to let Trunks and Goten know when you see them, I don't need Trunks talking Goten into wearing one of those hideous tuxedo t-shirts again." She moaned, but inside she secretly thought it was quite funny, although she didn't like having to explain what the young saiyan was doing to her guests through out the night. But still she inwardly laughed at the antics of her son and what she liked to call her nephew.

The rest of the night went off quite smoothly. Nelfie had calmed down after the initial shock of having 40yrs pass without her knowledge. But she accepted the fact that it had happened even though it was still a little un-nerving to have lost so much time, and to her losing her father felt like yesterday...

The next day, which was Sunday, all the women decided to go dress hunting. The men were off somewhere too having their tuxes tailored for them as well. But the women decided to leave the men to their own devices, trusting enough in Vegeta and Gohan to make sure the other three didn't do anything foolish.

The five women; Bulma, Nelfie, Chi Chi, Videl, and Mrs. Briefs, went to three different shops before they found one with a wide selection of colors and styles. Chi Chi and Videl had both found something they like right away.

Chi Chi opted for a black dress that came to just below the knee, with long sleeves and a modest, yet sexy scooped neck. Videl on the other hand went for a floor length gown in a bronze color that made her Black hair shine and her creamy skin look radiant.

Nelfie on the other hand had a bit more trouble. Bulma wanted her in something a little sexier than she was comfortable with, and she wasn't keen on backing down. Where as Nelfie was more concerned on not having to have a hole ripped in her dress so her tail could be comfy.

After an hour and many many dresses later Nelfie was beginning to get a little discouraged with this whole shopping thing. She felt like she didn't really like anything that she saw. Not that she didn't think the dresses were lovely, but all the ones Bulma pulled were either too low cut or way too short for her liking however she tried them on not wanting disappoint Bulma.

"C'mon Nelfie, there's gotta be something here that you like?" questioned Bulma.

"I dunno, Bulma they all seem...too revealing..."She answered truthfully.

"Oh c'mon they're not that sexy." Bulma retorted. Thinking that Nelfie was being too modest with the clothes she was looking to wear.

"Well thats not true Bulma," Videl chimed in. "All the dresses you have picked out for her were either well a little north of the knee and/or a little deep or skimpy on the top." She stated. Nelfie just nodded in agreement, the dresses didn't leave much to the imagination, and she was already well endowed so she didn't need any extra attention on top.

"Videl is right Bulma, you should try something a little more conservative, floor length, high neckline and for heavens sake maybe something with a sleeve!" Chi Chi laughed. "The girl is very shapely so matter what you put on her, her figure is going to come through." She added.

"Thats true Bulma, Nelfie has a great figure and I know you want to show it off, but she is only sixteen, so maybe something a little more age appropriate is necessary here?" Videl concluded with Chi Chi nodding in agreement. Bluma place a hand on her chin, rubbing it slightly, and thinking over the information the two other women gave her.

"You know, you're right. I forgot she's only a teen. Everything does seem a little over the top anyway. Looking at her, she's got more of an elegant classic look to her." Both women nodded in agreement. "So let's find something a little more understated and simple with a twist." She beamed.

Nelfie sighed in relief. Who knew shopping for a dress could be that complicated. But she was relieved they looked at dresses that had a little more modesty, and thankfully more material.

After another twenty minutes, Nelfie found something hidden at the back of the store on one of the racks. She picked up the dress and fingered the material lightly. It was soft, light weight, and that had a slight sheen to it. She looked it over a little longer and decided she liked it enough to try on.

"Hey guys," She called out "I think I found something." She said. "I'm gonna go try it on, okay?" She informed them rather excitedly. They all agreed and let her know to come out as soon as she had it on to show them.

So she slid into the changing room, hung the dress up, and removed the cream silk robe they had given her to make it easier for her to try on dresses. Her eyes wandered over the dress she had chosen, looking at all the details, and the more she studied it the more she fell in love with it. So she quickly pulled it off the hanger and manoeuvred her way into it.

As she left the changing room, and wandered back into the main part of the store she coughed to let the other women, who were deep in conversation know she was there. When she did their mouths dropped at the sight of the young women.

The dress she had chosen was a deep purple, and against her lightly tanned skin the colour made her glow. The cut and shape of the dress hung nicely against the curve of her hips, but flared out all the way to the floor. The neckline was a slight V shaped and gave her a modest amount of cleavage. The cap sleeves were slightly flowy, and gave the dress a more delicate feel.

The four women she was with all squealed with delight as they saw her. They remarked on how beautiful she looked and that it was the perfect color and shape for her. Mrs. Briefs said she looked just darling, while Bulma and the others told her that she would stop hearts, and they would need to have EMT's on standby.

Nelfie smiled and blushed at them all, they were so excited about how she looked in the dress that she loved. But there was one more surprise she needed to reveal to them and she slowly turned around. When she did they all gasped, at the sight. The dress was completely backless, and went low enough that she needn't make any room for her tail to poke through, and it hugged her bottom so well and it flared out just under it.

"Ahh Nelfie!" Cried Bulma "The back of that dress is so gorgeous, it highlights your shoulders and back so well!" she said, getting up and going over to the now shy young woman infront of her.

"Yes, good Kami!" Chi Chi agreed. "I don't think many men will be left standing once you walk in."

"I totally agree with the both of you." Videl smiled. "Nelfie you look absolutely lovely in that dress. Its as though it was made for you." And with that, everyone agreed that no more shopping was needed for her because they saw a pair of shoes at the front that would go perfectly with the dress. With that, every one was ready to go since while looking for Nelfies dress, Bulma had found the perfect little red dress that highlighted all of Bulma's assets well. All they had to do now was make sure that the men were equally as dashing as the women.

**A/N: So yay I finished another chapter. SORRY if this is boring, but I needed something to lead up to what happens next. So don't worry it all ties in! And OMG Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten in tux's. Tell me you don't love me for that visual hehehehe. But yes, thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter isn't too boring. But trust me the other one was absolutely dreadful.**

**Oh and YAY for this one being long hahaha. I'm not one of those weido's(well maybe) who try keep all chapter lengths the same, through out this story they will very. Ok..No? Too bad ^-^**

**Oh and thanks to **Theo B. Felnow for the review ^_^ it makes me smile alot. You wont have to wait long for chapter six or seven, as they are almost complete.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is chapter 6. This is a Vegeta POV. I'm not really sure how in character I am with everyone. Sorry if they are OOC.**_

_**And bahahahahaha FML(funk my laptop) because it had a little accident involving a slurpee XD so yeah...but all is fine now since awesome friends saved it ^_^ and everything on it. And more importantly slurpees are evil in the hands of children. Don't get me wrong I love my babies, but it was like some unseen force guided my kids to walk over with their treat while I had my back turned cleaning up another related slurpees mess and allowed them to cover my poor abused laptop in a sticky mess. Took a while but a friend manages to save it. A long while and some rubbing alcohol to remove said stickiness so it would function properly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, there's this really awesome guy out there who came up with the characters we all love, and he owns them. HOWEVER Nelfie is of my own creation, and so is this story. But I make no money on it, its all for free hehehe.**_

_That blasted women and her damn parties..._

I think as I fold my arms over my chest. I don't really like being trapped in these clothing stores longer then necessary. But the four buffoons, are making it rather difficult to get out of here.

_That damn women better have ordered some damned good food if I have to parade around in one of these asinine outfits, and having to deal with these four idiots. Although Kakarots oldest brat is doing a half decent job of keeping their behaviour in check._

I think leaning back on the long white couch in the dressing area as Kakarot gets measured for alterations on his tux.

_Its a good thing we were here to help him pick one out. Knowing the idiot he probably would have chosen some hideous outdated outfit the store manager was trying to get rid of. He really is too trusting, and has a horrendous sense of fashion..._

I think looking over at the smiling idiot. Not that my brat was doing much better. He and the younger brat of Kakarots were egging each other on to try on something powdered blue with huge ruffles on it.

_I don't really care what Goten does, but if Trunks shows up in an outfit like that I'll blast him back to Vegeta-sai..._

I think looking over at the two youngest idiots, my eye twitching slightly.

_Still acting like children...dumb asses._

My scowl deepens as I look over at the two, who are in the midst of being scolded by Gohan. Apparently they had arranged two of the male mannequins in a very sexually suggestive pose in the middle of the store. Its actually quite humorous, but incredibly stupid.

_Good god, that women is going to owe me big time. Maybe some upgrades to the GR are in order for making me hang around with these fools._

Either one on their own isn't that bad, its just once they get together, it just brings out the utter stupidity in them. I turn my head from the scene on the other side of the store, and look out the giant pane window. I watch as people walk by going about their business.

Feeling like I'd rather be fighting Buu again right about now. I shift and look around at the contents of the store. Suits. Business, casual, and formal. Accessories at the counter. I tilt my head toward the ceiling. Noticing the horrible brightness of the UV lights. So I turn my head to the floor and stare at the gray worn out carpet.

_Hn. Its a little worn out..._

The thought going through my head as my shoe slides over the material under it. It's a little dirty, and you can see wear patterns in the high trafficked areas.

I look over at the three stooges still arguing in the corner and mentally sigh. Gohan is still trying to get them to act more like adults then children. I mentally sigh again.

_This shit is going to take all day._

"HEY!" I yell, "Would you three knock it off and hurry the hell up so I can get the FUCK out of here!" and as I finish they all look at me, opened mouthed, eyes wide in shock. I watch some more as Trunks straightens himself up, and Goten keeps that dumbfounded look plastered on his face. Trunks nudges him and he snaps out of it, blushing at being scolded. Gohan looks over at the two boys, and glares daggers, then whispers something to them.

"Sorry dad." Trunks mumbles bowing his head.

"Yeah sorry Vegeta." Goten whispers just loud enough to be audible.

"Uh...yeah sorry...and thanks..." Gohan spouted nervously doing the same idiotic maneuver Goku does. Hand behind his head rubbing his neck.

_God. That damn thing must be genetic._

But I look at him and I find it funny that He's a grown man with small child of his own and he's still afraid of me.

"Hn." I grunt and turn away from them. But I can still feel Kakarot staring at me. So I turn and look over at the tall idiot. His eyes are wide, and he's got a dumb founded look on his face. "Yes kakarot?" I ask him, and his eyes return to normal.

"Was the language really necessary Vegeta?" He asked a little disappointed I swore at the three morons.

"Yes Kakarot, it was. They were behaving like imbeciles, and your oldest brat wasn't controlling them."I informed. He just sighed and looked into the mirror he was standing in front of while the tailor pinned his suit.

"Hey Vegeta?" he called.

"What is it now Kakarot?" I groaned, wondering what he could possibly want now.

"Do you think Chi Chi and Bulma would approve of this?" He asked gesturing as much as he could without moving his arms. I look him over.

"The harpy and women shouldn't have a problem with it." I say. He gives me a little frown. I know he doesn't like it when I refer to his woman that way, but she pisses me off to no end with her incessant nagging.

"Vegetaaa..." He whines looking at me. I roll my eyes at him and let out a sigh.

"No Kakarot, I believe your wife and the woman will not have a problem with it." I groan. He's such a child.

"Thanks Vegeta." He smiles happily at me.

_God...will this day ever end..._

The thought slides through my brain. But now I just let my mind wander, and strangely enough it takes me back to yesterday. More specifically though the picnic, actually it came back to the new brat.

_She looked different not wearing my son's clothes._

My jaw literally dropped when she walked out. But I quickly composed myself pretending not to notice. Truth was though, I was quite taken back by it. Sure Bulma was beautiful, but I was quite sure that she never got a reaction out of me like that before. But thats what irritated me.

_How can that little brat illicit such a strong reaction from me!_

I berated myself. I didn't understand why was I thinking so much about that ridiculous child anyway_._ However, my mind went back to her, and that dress. The color of it did wonders for her skin, which seemed to glisten in the setting sun. The way the fabric hung around her. The dress flowed, but it didn't cling and her legs made me want to get down and explore every single part of them.

_Gah! She's just a child. Younger than my own!_

But the images of her weren't leaving my head. Age wasn't a huge deal on Vegeta-sai. It was common infact for mates to be years, or decades apart. However, here there were laws about getting involved with people of a certain age. Not that I cared about stupid human laws, but still I didn't need to cause any problems.

_Although I could just blast anyone who decides too mess with me. hehehe ^_^ _

Yet again I find myself back at the picnic picturing the brat. But this time it was after her breakdown. I saw her hugging Kakarot, and that bothered the hell out of me as his hands rubbed her back soothingly. After she calmed down she talked to the rest of the group, her tail swaying gently underneath her yellow cotton sundress.

The movement was enticing, and I found myself stealing quick glances at her over the course of the evening. I kept up my indifferent facade though. Never giving more than an annoyed grunt as a response to a question.

But then there was that scent. I don't know exactly what it was. It smelled sweet, like berries or some exotic fruit mixed with a slight aroma of flowers. It was almost as intoxicating as the sight of her in that dress.

Before I knew it, a smirk had made its way to my lips, and with my eyes closed I accidentally let out a low groan.

_Shit._

I just sit there though, hoping no one else noticed it. But as luck would have it, that fool Kakarot heard it. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

_Fuck. God dammit Kakarot would you just mind your own god damn business._

I think to myself. But I know full well he's going to ask me what is wrong. I don't want to lie to the fool but its really none of his concern. Like I really want him to know about the brat having that kind of affect on me. Not that I'm willing to admit to it either...

"Vegeta?" Kakarot calls to me again.

"Yes, Kakarot what is it now." I say with a detached tone. I really don't need any of this shit right now. But leave it to that grinning idiot over there to pursue the matter.

"You don't seem..um yourself. Is there anything the matter?" he asks with a note of concern. But its true, I'm not really acting myself, but I didn't sleep well that night. Not with the images of that 'dress' fresh in my memory.

Yeah sure I would like to blame it on the dress, rather then admit to the brat having any influence on my consciousness, sub or other wise.

"I'm fine Kakarot. Didn't get much sleep last night. That is all. Besides I would love nothing more than for you and your brats to hurry it up so I can get the hell outta here."

_Hn. I should just blast the store. But then that damn woman would just nag me to death..._

Realizing its not worth the trouble I just make my way over to the idiot best friends, and smack them both upside the head. I've really had enough and yell at them to have a suit picked out in the next ten seconds or they both spar with me at 400g for the rest of the day.

Seems to have done the trick. Took them all but four seconds to faze in and out each with a chosen outfit in hand. They hold them out for inspection and I nod for them to enter a dressing room. Then I turn and look at taller of the three idiots.

"Well?" I say in the usual gruff affliction of my voice. He just stares at me with the same dumbfounded look his idiot father has constantly across his face when he's not eating or fighting.

"Oh," he laughs, stupid. "I, ah, had mine picked out and measured already. Perfect fit really. Nothing needs changing. Lucky huh? I can just buy off the rack, unlike dad you know, cuz he's so big." he laughs idiotically again and that stupid hand goes behind his head once more.

I decide to make him sweat a little more and make it seem like I have taken offense to his statement.

"So what are you trying to say boy? Are you making a crack about my height, because if you are I just might have to make your wife a widow?" I say with a sneer. He pales. I laugh internally, but on the outside my eyes narrow dangerously.

_Fool._

"N-n-no Vegeta I didn't mean anything by that!"He pleads waving his arms around in front nervously. "It's just dad is so bulky a-a-nd you, well y-y-you're so...uh u-um, well d-don't need much done to your suits either.""Are you calling me short? Do you find my height amusing because if you do, we'll just see how much so when you're being scraped off the Grav Room floor." I hiss as if what he said bothers me. Inside thought I'm love watching him squirm.I look at him. He's a little pale and slighty sweaty. Mouth open and closing trying to find something to say. His reaction is priceless, I would have liked to continue the torture a while longer but Kakarot chose that moment to interrupt."Hey Vegeta, Gohan didn't mean anything he said. He wasn't calling you short. He's was just saying how much easier it is to find clothes that fit you because you're like a normal size. I'm kinda, well you know, not normal." He smile big. I just roll my eyes at him and turn away.

_Clown. Sure knows how to kill a guys fun._

I think before I go back to the couch and sit. Yup that woman is going to owe me big. Glad I wasn't with the women. I'd rather be back in hell than to deal with women and shopping. Hell I'm grateful to be here instead of with them...

_**So there it is. My half assed chapter. I have no idea where this story is going soooooo...um yeah. Apparently the plot bunnies are humping like, well bunnies and there are too many things I want to happen and have no idea how I should make it happen. Some of it would probably get me banned from ff cuz it gets a little, well a lot kinky.**_

_**I want her to have relationships but I don't want to push the whole "Mating" thing its been done to DEATH lol. And if it does happen it will be slightly different from the way most of you have read. There will be no babies yet. I mean GOD she's only sixteen lol. Look at me getting all motherly over a fictional character. NO BABIES...yet. Thats another question. Who should she have them with? When should she have them? How will we throw Piccolo into the mix and make him uncomfortable because we all seem to love a squirming namek. Should they have a little fling? Lol**_

_**So anyways like always let me know what you think.**_

_**This was just a useless chapter, much like the last, too lead up to the next ones which are a tiny bit more interesting. Okay.**_

_**OKAY, I might even throw a little yaoi in there...but not like overly so. Just a hint of mo, the way it happens will be hilarious yet somewhat erotic...I hope lol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I decided to do this quickly. I've got to go and redo the warnings and stuff in my chapters, for being for adult eyes only. So from now on you have been warned. This is a story with mature content such as language, violence and sexual content, amongst other things. Although it hasn't really gotten there yet. But it will so you have been : I do not own DBZ and all that legal bs. If you think I do then well you're not the brightest crayon in the box are you?_

Vegeta had been waiting for two hours for the women to come back. Two! He was hungry and unfortunately there was no one to cook for him because all the women felt the need to go get outfits for this ridiculous party. He would have tried to cook for himself unfortunately he had no idea how these damn human contraptions worked and the last time he tried the food was less than edible and he set the smoke detectors off. He grimaced at the memory. If only the Blue Haired Woman could cook as well as Kakarots harpy he would have no complaints. However her mother, though insufferable with her cheerfulness and stupidity, was an infinitely better cook than Bulma; but she was gone with the rest of them as well. He thought about ordering out, but didn't really want pizza, or chinese food. So he sat there at the island in the middle of the kitchen, chin resting on his hand while his right tapped fingers against the marble surface. Vegeta contemplated giving up and going and getting something himself when he heard several voices enter the hall. Using his superior hearing he listened as the woman came down the long stretch of hallway. He realized he must have been deep in thought to not notice their ki's approaching.

"Really though Nelfie, there won't be a man who isn't in love with you, well maybe not Gohan and Goku, when you walk in wearing that dress." The Woman commented. "Why I bet you'll even have our high and mighty 'Prince of all Saiyans' drooling." she jested. Vegeta scowled at the remark. He was annoyed with how little respect the Woman used his title and the fact that he was a prince and princes did not drool.

"Bulma's right Nelfie you look absolutely gorgeous you'll be bringing men to their knees, if I didn't know how much Gohan loved me I might be a little worried." She laughed.

"That's right dear," Came the annoyingly sweet voice of Bunny "You might just end up married before the night's through." she fantasized. "We might have to set up a separate phone line to deal with all the gentlemen callers."

It was at this point Vegeta decided to make an appearance tired of listening to the ridiculousness of how beautiful the brat was.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken woman." He began, "I do not drool, especially over brats." He said making his annoyance known.

"Oh Vegeta didn't see you standing there." Bulma replied. "I wouldn't bet on the drooling thing just yet Vegeta, you haven't seen her in her dress." She winked at him.

Nelfie however stood off to the side not saying a word. She was a little embarrassed that Vegeta had heard the comments about her. Vegeta looked at her with that scowl, and she averted her gaze not wanting to make eye contact at the moment.

"Hn. Whatever. Now get your ass in here Woman I am hungry and have waited long enough and will not wait any longer." Vegeta said angrily. His hunger feeding that anger.

"Awe poor little Veggie couldn't make himself something to eat?" Bulma teased.

"Woman if you call me Veggie again I assure you, you will be doing so again from Otherworld." he growled.

"You wouldn't dare, because who would fix your precious Grav Chamber?" she wagged her finger in front of him.

He just smirked at her "There's always your father." He simply stated.

"Ah but yes, who would design your suits and make the energy absorbing material it consists of so you don't come home from your spars with Goku looking like a pot roast?" she smile at him. "Or would you prefer to come home half burnt and naked?"

The women in the hallway giggled picturing a naked and somewhat singed Saiyan Prince. Well except for Nelfie who kind of just turned her head to the side to hide a smile and slight blush. But the laughter ended when they hear a loud growl coming from said Saiyan Prince. Bulma still giggling a little decide to take pity on the Prince, who knows how long he was sitting there waiting.

"Fine Vegeta I'll make you something it's almost supper time though so it'll be just a snack." She warned him. But as usual a Saiyan snack is no small thing. "Nelfie you said you were hungry as well why don't you get something started and I'll put these away for you?"

"Um. Okay Bulma, you sure you don't need any help?" She asked a little concerned with being in the same room with a hungry grouchy Vegeta.

"Oh it's fine, there are some loaves of bread in the pantry and everything you need to make some sandwiches in the fridge, kay hun?" She said taking the shopping bags from Nelfie.

"Oh. Sure, okay then." she nodded.

"Hey Bulma? Do you think I could leave my stuff for the party here at your place? Pans been a little destructive and not much is safe since she's been trying to control her ki." Videl informed the blue haired Woman.

"Not a problem, I remember Trunks at that age, setting off smoke alarms all over CC. I finally had to program the cleaning bots to follow him around." She laughed. "Not that they could keep up with him." She grinned.

"He would have had more control woman if you would have let me train him sooner." Vegeta grumbled. "Now quit dawdling I'm starving." He barked.

"Fine, fine whatever. Come on Videl I'll show you where you can put your things. You wanna stay for some coffee?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"No, sorry I can't I have to go home and make supper as well. You know men, completely helpless in the kitchen." She giggled walking down the hall.

Nelfie turned a little uneasy to be in the hungry Princes' presence at the moment. She didn't intimidate easily, but he had a way of unnerving her. When their eyes met he just snorted and turned back into the kitchen. Nelfie gave a deep sigh and followed him in.

She walked over to the pantry where Bulma said the bread was. Taking three loaves she walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and set them down, and then headed over to the fridge.

"Um...Vegeta?" She asks nervously.

"Hn." Was her only reply.

"Do you care whats in your sandwich?" She inquires, not wanting aggravate the prince more. She waited a few seconds and took that as a sign that he really didn't care. It's been only a few days but she got familiar real quick with what makes a good sandwich.

Something called roast turkey was her fave, and she had experimented with a lot of the vegetables and condiments and found the simpler the better. Roast turkey, bacon, lettuce, tomato, salt pepper, and an interesting thing called provolone cheese, mayonnaise on rye bread made a delicious sandwich. So that's exactly what she was going to give Vegeta.

She quickly fixed it up set it on a plate and handed it over to him, and watched as he took an experimental bite.

Vegeta watched the brat make the sandwich from his stool in front of the island. He was sort of impressed she knew her way around the kitchen. More than a little surprised she knew what to put in a sandwich. He didn't answer when she asked what he wanted on it. Truth was he didn't really care what was on it; he was hungry and tired of waiting. When she finished and brought it over there wasn't much in it, usually if he had to make himself one he just threw a bunch of meat and cheese on some bread and ate it without really caring.

He sniffed said sandwich, quirked a brow then took a bite. He was quite shocked that it was better than any sandwich the woman or he had ever made. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone though.

Nelfie looked at Vegeta, he didn't say anything after the first bite so she decided to ask if he wanted a few more.

"Do you like it? I can make some more if you want?" She said and all she got in return was a grunt, but Nelfie figured that was as close to a yes as she was gonna get so she set off back to make them more sandwiches. She had to smile though, Vegeta didn't say anything negative either, so he must've approved. Without her even realizing her tail uncurled and started to sway lazily as she finished their snack smiling.

Vegeta busy eating his sandwich watched as a furry appendage made itself known by making slow lazy swishes in the air behind its owner. Vegeta furrowed his brow as he watched the tail curl and flick this way and that. She was happy about something and it bothered him not knowing what it was.

"What are you so happy about brat?" He asked between bites of his snack. Nelfie turned and looked at him, bewilderment on her face. "Don't give me that look, your tail betrays you..." he stated.

She looked behind her; she hadn't even realized it was even moving. She just shrugged at him before answering.

"A good snack always makes me happy." She said over her shoulder and got a grunt in response. She put the finishing touches on the last sandwich and placed it on the platter with the others. After setting the tray down in front of Vegeta she turned and quickly put things away. As she put the last of the condiments back in the fridge she spotted a pitcher of orange juice and decided that'd be good to wash the small snack down.

Grabbing the pitcher and the platter of sandwiches she set them down in front of the taciturn Prince. He grunted something again though it was unintelligible. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard she quickly filled them and sat down with the Prince to eat. Vegeta quirked a brow but said nothing as the child sat down and ate with him.

Minutes had passed and Vegeta ate his snack the brat had prepared. Bulma had said she wouldn't be long however it was a few minutes since she had taken the other woman with her. He sat on his stool leaning against the counter with a look of indifference on his face, though he truly was enjoying his sandwiches. He never really expected them to be so good, if he had not had more control over himself he would have moaned his delight, if he had his tail it might have been swaying behind him. He was thankful at the moment for both.

He watched the Brat as she ate her share eyes closed. She had more manners than the others while eating. She didn't scarf down food, she actually chewed...

And then he noticed it again. That scent. Flowery and fruity. He was becoming calm and relaxed. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He recognized what that scent was and he almost choked on his sandwich.

He saw the confused look on the brats face and decided to high tail it out of there. He stood and quickly made his way passed Bulma who decided that was an opportune time to enter the kitchen.

"Hey Vegeta did you still want that snack?" She called after him, and all she got in response was the retreating back of the Saiyan Prince.

"Geeze what's up with him I thought he was hungry...?" She mumbled looking at an equally confused Nelfie.

"I dunno, I made us some sandwiches and we were just sitting here eating. I swear I didn't even say a peep to him other than if he wanted anything specific in them, and that's about it." Nelfie explained to Bulma. "He must've swallowed one the wrong way because it sounded like he choked and then he looked at me and just took off. Maybe he didn't like the sandwiches after all." She stated sadly.

"I don't think that's it Nelfie, and I'm sure the food you made was fine. He's been a little off lately don't worry about it." She said casually shrugging his behavior off.

But Nelfie knew it had something to do with her, she had no clue what she did to upset Vegeta so much. She also had no idea why she felt so bad about it. Vegeta was a jerk. Why should she go out of her way to be nice to him? Something was calling her, drawing her towards them. She had no idea what it was, or how dangerous things were gonna get.

_**Ha! There's chapter 7. I had it a bit differently BEFORE my kids dropped a slurpee on my laptop. I changed it up a bit. Hope you liked it. As always review or don't, I really don't give a shit. But if you do I love you if you don't...meh. And as always if you find a mistake with my work...I hate you ^_^.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ahhhh...chapter 8. I have a love/hate thing going with this one. I changed it so many times I've actually lost count. But I think this one is mildly interesting...**_

_**So anywho ENJOY...and if for some reason you don't and have complaints again...I hate you ^-^.**_

* * *

_**Nelfie POV**_

I find myself gazing up at the ceiling laying in my bed. If it wasn't for the moon the room would have been pitch black. But it wasn't the moonlight shining through my window that awoke me. It was the unmistakable feeling of a highly charged ki. No need to really guess who's it was. Vegeta.

Still in a haze from sleeping and before even realizing what I was doing my feet already found their way to the door. Entering the hall my feet with a mind of their own make their way towards the energy. Due to the intensity of it, something must be bothering him. Besides its in the middle of the night. He trains hard but since I've been here I haven't seen him train this late.

Finally I reach the grav chamber. Looking inside I notice except for the moon shining in through the small windows there weren't any other lights on. Not that much light is needed, Saiyans have exceptional vision.

He darts from place to place punching and kicking feverishly at nothing. He's so caught up in what he's doing he hasn't even sensed that I've entered the room.

"Vegeta?" I call softly. Startled by my voice he turns and looks at me with bewilderment and annoyance.

"is anything wrong?" I ask him gently with my head slightly tilted to one side.

"This is none of your concern." He barks. Taken aback by his tone I quickly lower my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, well I just sleeping, and well your energy was so intense it woke me..." I murmur. Now feeling even more embarrassment admitting that his energy has any effect on me. "I just wondered if you needed anything...?"

"Silly girl. Just what do you think you could offer me? A cookie? Some milk?" he snarls sarcastically.

"Ugh...well...maybe I could..." I stutter, and if I haven't thoroughly embarrassed myself enough I blurt out "Maybe I could spar with you?"

_CRAP!_

I look away from him feeling the flush creeping into my face. "I mean I am fully recovered now from the crash, I'm sure I could keep up with you."

_Shit..._

My attention quickly brought back to the saiyan as I hear and explosion of laughter.

_Great way too make a fool of yourself..._

"You honestly think you could keep up with me?" He chuckles.

My arms fall from my previous state of being crossed in front of me due to embarrassing myself ever so skillfully, to suddenly being at my sides, fists balled in anger.

Sensing my ki rise he stops laughing and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Struck a nerve have I?' He laughs, "Well if you really think you've got what it takes prove it silly girl."

_There it was again!_

His last two words infuriating me. Without really thinking I lunged towards him, my head screaming:

_I am not a SILLY GIRL!_

I surprise myself wit my sudden burst of speed. Not quite quick enough though. He dodges the first blow with ease, and just as my fist goes by his head a painful sickening feeling erupts in the pit of my stomach.

_Oh god..._

He removes the fist from my belly and takes a step back. I immediately fall to the ground. Landing on one knee, my right hand holding my midsection, the other on the floor bracing myself. My head down in pain. Then I look up at Vegeta who has a smirk on his face.

_Damn it!_

"You can pick yourself off the floor and leave me alone, or we can continue. But know that if you decide to continue I will NOT," he emphasized the last word, "take it easy on you, you silly. little. girl!"

My left hand quickly balls into a fist once more. Then his smirk grows to a grin. He stands above me, arms crossed over his chest with an air of superiority. With the moonlight shining above him it only adds to that, but with an eerie yet beautiful glow. Kinda angers me more.

_Damn him anyway..._

I stand slowly, not breaking eye contact, and force myself into a fighting stance. He just snorts and gives a chuckle.

"Well aren't you the stubborn little saiyan." He teases. Getting himself into a stance as well. We stood there, staring at the other. Then in an instant he was gone.

_Where'd he..._

Pure instinct took over and I turned to my right raising my hands just in time to block a kick.

_Damn he's fast._

Just as soon as that thought enters he's gone again. This time I feel a tingle in the back of my neck and quickly swing to the left to block a punch aimed at my face.

_Holy fuck...damn he's fast!_

All of a sudden Vegeta unleashes a barrage of punches. It's all I can do but block them and keep stepping backwards. After quite a few steps the barrage ends as quickly as it began. He takes a step back, his brow furrowing .

"I told you I would not take it easy on you. But if you're not going to take this seriously JUST LEAVE!" He yells.

That was all it took to unleash all the anger that was building up in me. This time I held nothing back as I lunged at him for the second time.

We were now going blow for blow as the fight escalated between us, lasting several minutes. He aims a kick at my head and I dodge it only to throw one of my own. But he manages to vanish before contact is made. I search for his energy and feel it coming up on my left. I duck. He misses. Seeing a chance I go for a knee to his midsection.

_Damn he blocked it! _

I glance down and notice he used both his hands.

_That was it! _

I quickly threw a punch with my right and it collided with his left cheek with such force it knocked him back a few paces. I jump back breathing heavily. A smile creeps up on my face as i see him raise a hand to his.

He wipes a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He looks down at it with pure annoyance. That makes my smile grow larger. Panting heavily the words form in my head and I began to speak slowly with a pause in between each word.

"Not..so...bad...for a...silly..." and as soon as the last word escapes from my lips Vegeta flies at me. My hands instinctively go to cover my face. But instead of a punch he grabs my wrists firmly and slams me into a wall.

My face distorts with pain of the sudden impact. I open my eyes after a fleeting moment only to see his staring directly back at me. I look above me to see my hands tightly pinned over my head. I look back at him and a slight frown takes over. He remains there staring at me intensely.

We linger that way for a moment. Just staring at each other. It was getting kind of annoying, and just as I was about to say as much his head thrusts forward. His eyes closing as his lips reach mine. In complete shock of what just happened the only thought that crosses my mind was,

_His lips are so...so soft..._

You'd never really guess though, especially with that eternal scowl placed upon his face. The thought skipping across my mind but then another realization came over me.

_This is...this isn't happening! Bulma still has feelings for him you idiot!_

I try break my hands free but that only seems to excite him. Suddenly he parts my lips with his tongue. The sheer shock of it caused me to let out a whimper. Hearing the noise he only deepens his efforts. Inside my mouth his tongue skillfully runs over mine. Flicking and teasing. The sensation is overwhelming and I suddenly find myself giving in and returning his movements. My eyes close as I tilt my head towards his so he could go further within my mouth. As he does my throat lets escape a soft short moan. As if enjoying the sound he pushes his body firmly against mine.

_Oh god. He's so warm._

I arch my back wanting to feel more of his warmth on me and I uncurl my tail from my waist. The sudden movement of my body sends a groan of pleasure emanating from him. The sound makes my knees buckle and if he hadn't been holding me up I would have sank to the floor.

He feels my body go limp and tightens his grip on my wrists. My legs quickly regain their composure and as they do he once again shoves his body into mine.

_Oh...my...god..._

His lips suddenly break away from mine, no sooner do they leave than they find their way to the small of my neck. His tongue, lips and teeth all licking, sucking and nipping their way up and down.

His breath escaping from his nose immediately sends waves and flutters through my body. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I let out moan after moan of pleasure.

_I need to touch him..._

Without realization and basically upon instinct my tail is caressing the back of his neck. I must have startled him because he pulls his head away and looks at the offending tail. I remove it quickly, but he just just looks it over.

The tiniest of grins creeps up on his lips. He then turns from the tail to me and his gaze softening. The way he was looking at me I couldn't help it. I gently stroked his cheek with the tip of my tail. As it runs over his skin he closes his eyes and nudges it with his cheek.

Opening his eyes he releases my left hand as if knowing what I really wanted. I just let it fall gently to my side letting the blood flow back into it. And we just stand there looking at each other. Gazing deeply into one another. My breathing quickens and as it does I feel his arm slide across my lower back, his fingers just barely grazing my tail. That simple touch was like he hit every pleasure spot on my body at the same time, I felt as if I was going to collapse from the sensation. But there his arm rests as he gently forces his knee between mine.

The motion once again sends a fluttering all over me. My heart pounding loudly now, I'm sure its echoing out my ears into the moonlit air.

_This...this is..._

Not getting the chance to complete the thought, he quickly kisses me yet again. His lips enveloping mine, pushing my head back against the wall. All I can do is return his efforts just as vigorously.

Without warning he pulls my hips into his. Shocked by the action I let out a squeak. Apparently he finds this amusing and gives a short amused grunt. But instead of loosening his grip on me he tightens and repeats the action once more, causing yet another squeak to escape my throat.

He frees his lips from mine and lets out a short lived chuckle. He gives me another long passionate kiss before he starts to kiss lightly along my jawline. Then slowly and tenderly down my neck and over my collarbone, till he comes back to the nape of my neck. He rests there letting the gentle flow of air coming from his nose send tingles down my spine. Its enough to send cries of wanton escape into the room.

My free hand makes its way into those soft black spiked locks of his, fingertips caress his scalp and he lets what sounds like a low purr. I giggle as the noise noise surprises me.

Wanting to hear the sound again I gently run my hands through his hair once more. But he doesn't repeat it instead he's just looking and smiling at me as if knowing what I was up to. I smile back and I pull him forward to press my forehead to his. Our eyes prying deep into each others, as if there were some hidden secrets beyond them. He leans in to kiss me again this time it was soft and slow as if he was savoring the taste. Locking it into memory.

After what seems like forever he pulls back releasing my other blood deprived limb from his grasp. As the warmth seeps back into my cold hand he caresses it with his fingers lightly sending a tidal wave of goosebumps shuddering through me. I let out a huge sigh. My eyes closed and my breathing deep, yet steadied.

I feel him pull away, taking his warmth with him, I open my eyes to see him standing a few steps back. His eyes fixed on me, the hardness that once was in them is gone though.

_It looks as if he's almost happy._

Staring into his eyes, they're like standing before a lake in the middle of the night. A smooth glassy surface reflecting the moon. Beautiful. Even through the darkness I can see the light in them. I want his lips against mine again, so I walk over and pull him into me. My arms wrap behind his neck and he pulls me in closer wrapping one hand across my back and the other at the nape of my neck.

Not even thinking about where this could be going I slide my hands down to his chest gently easing him off. He complies a little resistant to break our kiss, but he does. With a mind of their own my hands slide down his body and under his training shirt. Slowly I lift it, feeling every bump and well defined muscle as I work his shirt up. I lift it over his head and left it fall haphazardly to the floor. I just stand there staring at his perfectly sculpted warrior body.

* * *

_**out of POV...**_

She had no idea what was happening. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think. The fevered kisses she was placing on Vegeta and the kisses he was returning were intoxicating. She had no real control over her movements.

Vegeta had lifted her pajama tank and she stood there in a very girly sports bra. He ran his hands up and down her arms, gently caressing them. There he stood admiring her frame, she had the body of woman. He knew that she was no more than a child, younger than his own. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. Her presence and her scent were like the best and worst of drugs. She had the power to take over his senses and at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to taste her in the most intimate of ways, feel her under him, on top of him...

He wanted to lose himself in her. She was Saiyan. He didn't have to be gentle, she would not break under him. She was built for the roughness that was accompanied by the males of their species. He never got to know what that would have been like. But now, before him stood that chance...

* * *

She had panicked. She didn't mean too...but her back hitting that cold floor was as sobering as jumping into ice water in the middle of winter. It scared her so much she accidentally released a huge burst of Ki and Vegeta went flying off her into the other side of the GR.

She got up and ran over to him to make sure he was alright, he was a little dazed and when he started to get his wits about him she apologized and ran back to her room. Her bare feet echoing in the hall as she made her way down the hall. She was so embarrassed, but more importantly she was sure Vegeta would hate her now for what she had done.

He revealed a part of himself to her, and she betrayed that. She was now lying in bed contemplating the events in her head. She had no idea what to do now. All she knew now was that she started something and she had no idea how to deal with it...

* * *

_**So there it is. Chapter 8. I have no idea how to get from here to teh lehmonz...and damn that girl. She's such a tease :P. As always, review or don't. Or send ideas ^_^ like I said I have so many of them floating around it makes it hard for me to sort them out.**_

_**anywho, laters.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :/

So yeah. Been a while huh? ^_^ I hope you're still following this story lol. If you're new...sup? I have no set updating schedule, refer to previous chapters on why this story is only updated every few months or so :P

But yes, I have returned! *listens to crickets* Well fuck...anyway this chapter is complete crap so don't mind me. I hastily threw it together after a shot of motivation and a little kick in the ass by some friends who told me I couldn't write a chapter in one day. SUCK ON THAT BITCHES! I did. XD

Anyway Goten and Nelfiie chap. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Three days passed after what had happened with Vegeta and Nelfie was just sitting under a tree in CC wildlife enclosure. She kept going over the incident in her head. Like some broken record her mind skipped to when she sent him flying across the room, the hurt look on his face as she fled, and the events before it.

She felt guilty. Towards Bulma and Vegeta. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact she knew Bulma still cared for Vegeta, or the face Vegeta made as she ran off.

Either way she avoided the briefs family unable to deal with her current emotions. So she was hiding, basically. She thought she was doing a good job until a certain mischievous Doppelganger found her sanctuary.

"Hi." The voice above her greeted as cheerfully as his father would have.

She sighed and with out cracking an eye open she greeted him back, with a lot less enthusiasm however.

"Hello Goten." She sighed not bothering to get up.

"So are you done hiding from everyone? Or are you going to live with the animals in here forever...seems as though a few of the cats have taken quite a liking to you." He said off handedly at the two fur balls sleeping not too far off from her.

"They're nothing, the t-rex was a real pest there for the first day." She smiled remembering the bonk on the nose she gave the giant lizard when it tried to eat her. She heard Goten laugh as he plopped down beside her.

"Well at any rate you are going to have to face everyone eventually. I'm not really sure what happened between you and Vegeta the only thing I know is that we all felt your energy spike, his was pretty weird too. You also have to face Trunks." She shot up and looked at him once he finished.

"How?" She tried to question before he stopped her.

"Trunks is my best friend. We tell each other everything." He smiled that great big smile all the Sons seemed to have that melted the hearts of any who were blessed to see it.

"Oh...I, well I mean I can't really, i-I mean I don't know what to say to everyone. I'm all lost on that." She confessed to him, her face seemed more like a child now than the teen she was.

"Just tell them you're still adjusting, which is true right? They'll understand." He encouraged putting as much positivity as he could into it.

"I guess that's true..." She mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll be there with you. 'Kay?" He reassured her with a loving smile.

"Okay." She smiled lightly back at him.

"Good. But there was something else. You see I don't think it occurred to anyone to actually tell you but, there will be dancing at this party on Saturday."

"Dancing?" She questioned, looking quite adorable tilting her head to the side large eyes blinking owlishly. Goten laughed at her innocent reaction.

"Yes, dancing. So we're going to a class that teaches the type of dancing we'll be doing at the party." He gave her a big bright smile that even if she wanted too, she couldn't refuse. She agreed and they snuck out of capsule corp to a small dance studio on the East side of West City.

They touched down in front of the five story brick walk up. The studio was on the fourth floor and was nothing like she had seen. The floor was completely open and windows allowed the sunlight too pour over the hardwood floor. Mirrors covered every inch of wall they could, which only brightened up the place.

It was like a dream. The place just seemed so warm and calm, she could feel the events of the past just fade from her mind as she entered the room fully.

"Goten..." She whispered in complete awe.

"This place is amazing." She said eyes roaming the entire room, eager to take in every detail. The moldings and cream colour matched well with the white oak flooring, which was so shiny she could practically see herself in it.

"I'm glad you like it. I searched for a place that would take us on such short notice and stumbled upon this place." He smiled please with the fact that Nelfie seemed to absolutely love this place.

"I really do like it. It seems like a dream." She smiled back, glad to be free of her troubles for the moment.

"So? You wanna get started?" He asked holding out his right hand for her to take, which she did nodding in response.

"Great." He grinned before calling out, "Madam Haywood?! I'm back and I've brought along my partner!" He called cheerfully into the area. A woman who seemed to be in her mid sixties came waltzing out of the room with as much grace as any professional dancer would. Her tea length skirt swaying with her movements. Her grey hair pulled into a loose bun with a few wispy tendrils falling out here and there framing her aged, yet glowing face. There could not have been someone more suited for the role of a dance teacher in Nelfie's mind as she watched the woman approach flawlessly in her black peeptoe high heels that matched the black top sitting on top of that flowy pumpernickel skirt.

"Good afternoon." She greeted the two standing in the middle of her studio. To Nelfie her voice sounded like warm butter. It just seemed to settle deep inside you, it had authority and dignity, however it was also very kind. Like the eyes that seemed to be smiling at the two young Saiyans.

"Good afternoon Madam." Goten greeted her. "Madam Haywood this is my partner Nelfie Briefs." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Haywood." Nelfie bowed slightly to her in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine, as Goten stated I am Madam Evianna Haywood welcome to my studio, Grace in Life." She said outstretching her arms in gesture of the room.

"Now let us begin." She gave a sweet smile but her eyes shone with a certain level of mischief.

=======changofPOV========

With that tone I knew I should have been afraid and I was right. It held all the promises of hard work and no mercy.

Being around humans is very different than it is being with other inhabitants of the universe. Apparently "ki" is not wide spread here and we have to keep it on the down low. So Goten and I came to an agreement we would allow only our bodies to do the work. No powering up.

We should have thought that through a bit more. The level of control in one's muscles to even perform the simplest of moves is taxing. Dancing may not be martial arts, but man I'll be damned if I am corrected when people say it's not a battle.

The co-ordination and balance is insane! We were both drenched in sweat after only two hours of practice. But it was totally worth it. Goten brushed up on his dancing skills(which were limited he admitted) and I learned a basic waltz.

Six hours! They practiced for six hours and she had the basic waltz down and part of a tango Goten wanted to learn. She was tired, sweaty and breathing heavily. She loved it and wanted more, but it was time to call it a night since it was already 8pm.

"That was amazing." Nelfie breathed a heavy sigh. She was exhausted, yet content. Goten handed her a bottle of cold water and she happily accepted it.

"Yeah that was pretty intense." He smiled before taking a large chug of the clear liquid.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked before taking another gulp.

"Yes, very much." She smiled up at him happily from the wooden bench in the corner of the room.

"Good, because we have lessons all week. This way you'll learn more than one dance for the party."

"Really? That's so great! I really really like this...ballroom dancing (?)." She all but squealed to Goten and gave him an expression he would never forget.

It hit him hard right then. She was extremely adorable. He knew she was beautiful, actually she was down right gorgeous. But the youthfulness in her face shone through when she was truly happy. He was glad he got too see it. He decided right then he wanted to see it more often and made it his personal mission to do so.

He wanted to be the reason for her smiles. He had watched her all dance class and the smile that radiated from her had him melting, and the touch of their bodies together had him heating up from his core.

He was suddenly really grateful that ballroom dancing was a thing and silently thanked the gods and whoever was responsible for it whole heartedly.

Nelfie was sitting in her room in front of the small vanity Bulma had bought her recently. Something about all young ladies needed their own personal vanity...

She didn't know what all that was about but she accepted it none-the-less because a pushy Bulma would not be ignored.

So now she sat in in front of it her hair in a slightly messy updo. A few tendrils hanging framed her face and the rhinestone clip in her hair gave her a feel of royalty. Something she was not used too. Her make-up, done by Bulma was very light and only complimented her and the dress.

Her jewelry was minimal and came from Bulma's own collection. She donned a dainty white gold chain from her neck and a pair of small chandelier earrings to match, and a thin diamond tennis bracelet.

Looking in that mirror, she hardly recognized herself. That greatly diminished herself esteem. Worrying over things like 'What if no one liked her?' or 'What if she embarrassed Bulma in front of important clients?'. Those thoughts wouldn't leave her head from the moment she got up this morning.

She didn't even know why she was so nervous. She was raised as a warrior, surely she could handle a simple party, right?

Then she remembered her father...

He didn't raise her for self doubt. He raised her to be strong. To trustin herself and be confident. When had she become so meek and need others to take care of her? That's not who she was.

Smiling softly back at her reflection and taking everything in before her. She calmly stood up from the vanity and made her way down to the party. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well hello there everyone. My sincerest apologies, it was not my intention to leave everyone and these stories hanging. But there were certain aspects of my life that would not allow me to continue writing the way I would have liked. Also it just seemed like my life has been full of nothing but death recently, I lost my Grandma, I lost a friend who was so dear to my heart I am never going to be the same again, I miscarried twice, and I just couldn't deal with anything anymore. Though I may not be the same person I was back when I started writing I just wanted to let you know that because my stories might take on a different flow from what was established. I'm sorry if you can no longer follow them.**_

Thank you for sticking through and being as patient as you possibly can. This will be in the updates of all my other stories once I've gotten them written up as well. Hopefully that won't take a year…

Please forgive me for my absence.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Nelfie sat at the end of her bed. She was flustered, confused, angry, and somewhat seething.

_How dare he!_

She was so mad she could feel her ki rising a little and knew she had better get out of that dress before she ruined it. So she decided to take a shower. She retrieved sleeping clothes and proceeded to the shower in her own bathroom.

Divesting herself the expensive gown, she hung it on the door and turned the nozzle to the hottest temp.

But what should she have expected from that stupid Prince?! It's not like she was expecting a compliment, hell she wasn't even expecting any semblance of civility.

But to call her a horny slut was going way beyond rude!

_**Five minutes ago  
**_

Her dress came to a swirl around her feet as she and Goten finished their dance. The applause was loud and it made her blush, but Nelfie was glad she didn't mess it up.

Feeling a bit embarrassed the couple looked at each other and then bowed to the crowd before leaving the dance floor. They giggled to each other before joining their group at the table. Goten suggested getting drinks and took off shortly after pulling out her chair and seating her.

She smiled brightly after him and that's when the questions started flying. They all started at once:

"_Where'd you learn too dance like that?"  
"Is that something you just picked up?"  
"Is the waltz the only dance you know?"  
"Did Goten know how to dance before?"  
"Are you guys dating?"_

That last question made her blush but she answered all the questions truthfully that, no her and Goten weren't dating. That they both learned to dance together at a little dance studio and they learned several types of latin and ballroom dance.

When Goten came back he was praised as well and they were both encouraged to do another dance and they agreed quickly taking to the floor again as Bulma requested a song for them.

To their surprise it was a song they learned the tango to and they did it the way they were taught. It was slow and sensual, full of their frustrations; both sexual and emotional. They poured their all into that dance and it showed to everyone who was captivated by it.

Nelfie could feel a certain set of eyes on her though and they were burning. It was unsettling but she continued the dance, losing herself in the movements and forgetting about everyone else in the room. She enjoyed the sway of her hips, the kick of her legs, Goten's hands moving sensually about her. Tugging, pulling, lifting, and leading her in all directions. It was wonderful and she was glad she could enjoy this moment with her best friend.

As the music stopped they finished in a position with their faces nearly touching, breathing heavily and yet again the room erupted with applause. Snapping out of their daze, both teens looked at each other deeply and simply laughed. It was understood they both had something to convey and they used each other to try and get the point across.

Unfortunately for them, they were misunderstood….

Holding hands they made their way back to the group to the group. Goten immediately being clapped on the back and praised by his dad. Chi Chi gushing over what a natural her son was, Bulma doing a little friendly teasing with Nelfie about all the eyes ogling her at the moment. Trunks elbowing Goten in the ribs and then going on about secrets and such.

And then it happened. The eyes she felt burning into, were suddenly staring into her own. Vegeta had finally made his way over and there was an aura around him that told her nothing good was about to come of what was said next, and boy was she right.

"I don't know what everyone is going on about." He paused to take a casual sip from his champagne glass. "You looked like a couple of fools out there, parading around like a horny. Little. Slut." He said before downing the rest of his drink. The words had stuck hard and sharp, so much so that there was an actual pain in her chest as if he had reached in and squeezed her heart himself.

Shocked the entire group went quiet and Nelfie just stood there in shock. She didn't know how to react. Slapping him would have sufficed; yelling was another option, splashing a drink in his face sounded great as well. However there was one thing she was determined not to do as tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and that was cry.

"You jerk." Nelfie whispered before gathering up the front of her dress and running off to her room. She could still hear clearly though, Bulma demanding an apology. She didn't stick around for any more of the conversations.

-  
_**Back to the present**_

Nelfie stood under the shower when she heard a knock at the door.

"Nelfie, it's me, please let me in." Bulma pleaded from the otherside.

"Bulma…I just wanna be left alone for a minute. I need to cool down, you know, before I blast something…namely Vegeta." She said bitterly.

"Honey I know. But you need to talk about it and you SHOULD blast him. Lord knows I would have slapped him to the moon and back if I had the power and it could hurt him! The best I can do is not fix anything until he apologizes to you!"

"I wouldn't want to hear it anyway!" She yelled back. "To embarrass me like that in front of your son and the others…pretty sure some of your guests heard that too." She whispered the last part out.

"I know sweetie. Listen, I have to get back to the party but we will have some girl time to bad mouth Vegeta more after, alright?" Bulma pressed against the door.

"Yeah, but for now I just need some time to myself."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." And with that Bulma went off to the party and Nelfie took her time in the shower.

She didn't particularly want to get out, but she was feeling anxious, hurt and confused all at the same time. If only her father were there…

And it was that thought that sent her into an almost panicked state.

How long had it been since she had given thought to her father? How many days since she last allowed him to enter her thoughts. Before she knew it she took to the skies. Her wet hair drying in the rush of air blowing past her at an alarming speed, she was using more ki than necessary to try and escape this sadness. This despair in her heart, no, her soul.

She berated herself.

_How could you forget someone so important to you! You idiot!_

It had only been a few minutes but she had flown so fast and hard that she approached dawn.

_Or is this sunset?_

She mused to herself. She could no longer tell in which direction she had headed and in the emotional state she was in, it really made no difference. She had finally realized she had not really mourned her father properly, she had not come to terms with his death and the fact that she had lost the only home she had ever known.

What Vegeta had said was just a catalyst of all the feelings she had not dealt with thus far. She had pretended to be strong, and yes, she had been emotional at the beginning but that was just the start. She needed to deal with everything that has happened since she landed.

The unsure feeling she had towards that bastard of a Prince, the tension between her and Trunks, the growing attachment to Goku…

Yes. She indeed needed to deal with it all and clear her head. So as the warm rays of the sun spread across her face, she felt lighter and resolved herself with new determination. She would deal with everything, that included dealing with that foul mouthed immature brat of Saiyan Prince.

* * *

_**I thought that could be a good place to end this chapter. I wanted it longer but I don't wanna force it. I'm already thinking of new ideas for the chapters to come. I am going back over and reading the story so I will fix mistakes that I have made.**_

_**As always R&R or don't**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Jnell**_


End file.
